Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama: Mermories And The Future
by OUATBELIEVERXX
Summary: It's 12 years later and Misaki and Usui have two kids, Hana and Daichi. Whilst being more romantic than ever, our favourite couple must also deal with their children's blooming love life's. Will everything go to plan?


KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA FANFIC

Fan Fiction Kaichou Wa Maid Sama **I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama or it's characters, all rights go to Hiro Fujiwara**

**okay so it's like twelve years later and Usui and Misaki are married and have two children. Hana, who is 12 and Daichi who is 11**

Chapter 1: **Memories**  
"Mama" Daichi waved his hand in front of my face.  
"What is it Daichi?" I asked.  
"Papa's on the phone" He replied. I nodded and strode over to the phone.  
"Usui?" I said. "Hello sweetheart, guess what" I blushed even though I knew there was no reason to.  
"What?" I asked cautiously.  
"Hang up and look behind you" His voice was echoing somehow. I hung up and spun around. He was standing in the door smiling that gorgeous smile of his.  
"Usui!" I cried running up to him as he swept me up into a hug and kissed me sweetly. I blushed again and he laughed.  
"Papa!" Daichi ran up to Usui as I let go. He picked Daichi up and spun him around.  
"We missed you" I smiled as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, holding Daichi with his other arm. I rested my head on his shoulders and he kissed my head.  
"I missed you all too but this family really isn't complete without Hana, where is she anyway?" Usui asked. As if on cue, Hana came running down the hallway, discarding my heels she had been playing with, and joined the hug.  
"Papa!, I missed you so much" She smiled as she hugged him tighter. "And I missed you to Hana" Usui said gently. We stayed like this for a few minutes. It was nice and peaceful. Someone's cellphone rang, it was Daichi's.  
"Daichi's got a girlfriend mama, that's who's calling" Hana laughed and tugged on my arm. Usui and I laughed.  
"B-baka, Onee-sama, that's not true" Daichi picked up his phone.  
"Nanami-chan?" Daichi said pushing past us and out of the room. Usui, Hana and I cracked up laughing.  
"Nanami-chan, huh?" Usui said. I checked the time. *9:30*.  
"Hana, bedtime. Usui, can you tell Daichi that his little friend can wait till tomorrow please" I asked taking Hana's hand and leading her to her room. He nodded.  
"Anything for you, Misa-chan" I blushed but I turned before he could mock me.  
"Mama?" Hana asked.  
"What is it sweetie?" I said patting her chocolate hair. She looked up at me, her blue, opal eyes glimmering.  
"Why can't I have a boyfriend?" I thought for a moment and remembered what my mother had said to me once. I tucked her in and kissed her on the head.  
"There are billions of people in the world and just think, one of them is made just for you" I poked her nose.  
"He'll come around sooner or later, I promise" "Thanks mama, I love you"  
"I love you too sweetie" I closed her door and was warmly embraced.  
"Huh!" I spun around to see Usui.  
"Go say goodnight to her Usui" I motioned for him to go in.  
"Fine" He reluctantly let me go and walked into Hana's room. I walked down to Daichi's room and opened his door. He was laying on his bed chatting on his cellphone.  
"Daichi!" I moaned. He didn't seem to hear me so I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.  
" 'Kay love you too" I stiffled a laugh and Daichi spun around, clicked his phone shut and glared at me. I put my hands up defensivley.  
"Hey, hey, just being a mother" I protested. Daichi's cheeks were flaming as he pulled his sheets and duvet over his head.  
"Come on Sweetie, at least give me a kiss" I said lifting myself off the wall to walk over and crouch by his bed. He pushed his blankets back, gave me a kiss and pulled the sheets up to his chin. A dark auroa spun around him.  
"If you tell Hana.." "I promise I won't" I kissed his forehead "I love you" I said "I love you too" I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall.  
"Usui?" I called. Something moved behind me, it's shadow bouncing off the wall. I spun around and was caught in kissing him.  
"Misa-chan?" "What?"  
"Maybe, out of all those billions of people, i'm the one for you" I blushed feircly.  
"Of course you are" I whispered.  
"What was that, mi-sa-ch-an" He flicked my nose.  
"Nothing" He swept me up bridal style and carried me to our room.  
"Let me down" I beat uselessly against his chest while he laughed. He opened our door and started for the bed. He tripped over something and fell face foward, onto the bed, on top of me.  
"Ge..get off me" I blushed and swept my head to the side, covering my face with my hair.  
"No" He said bluntly. I could almost see his smug smile. He forced my face towards him and brushed my hair behind me ears. "I never knew how cute you really were, how much of a girl you really are" He smiled. I tried to struggle away but he had me pinned down.  
"Mi-sa-ch-an" Usui taunted, kissing my nose. I gave up, closed my eyes, and tried to sleep.  
"You can't ignore me, i'm litterally on top of you" Usui moaned pressing his lips to mine. I tried to stay still but my lips moved on their own and soon enough, I was kissing him back.  
"I really do love you, Misaki" Usui said in between kisses. I rarely ever admitted to his face that I loved him but right now I couldn't help it.  
"I love you too, I really, really, honestly love you, more than anything in the world and i'm so glad I met you, talked to you, kissed you, married you, had kids with you. I'd never take any of this back because these were the happiest thirteen years of my life" He had stopped kissing me to listen to my little speech and his mouth was in a wide, gorgeous smile. I clasped my hands over my mouth.  
"Forget I said that" I mumbled.  
"Never" He finally rolled off me and climbed into the bed. I did the same and he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my head against his chest and he kissed my hair softly.  
"You know what?" He muttered.  
"What?" I asked.  
"When we were back in Highschool, I never dated any girls, not because I was popular but because i'd always had my eyes on you. That's when the rumours started going around about how I never accepted any love letters or anything, that was because I loved you and only you" I choked. "I never knew that" I whispered.  
"That's because I never told you" He kissed my forehead.  
"Baka..." I mumbled.  
"I love you" He whispered in my ear.  
"I.. I love you too" I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He rewarded me with a smile. I snuggled up close to him and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

"Misaki" I woke to the soft poke of Usui's finger on my face. He was kneeling next to my side of the bed staring at me intensley.  
"Ah, morning" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes sleepily and putting my hand in his. He pulled me closer into a hug and kissed my hair breifly "Are the kids up?" I yawned. Usui nodded.  
"Hana said something about wanting to go shopping with you when you woke up and Daichi's at soccer practice" He smiled.  
"Crap, I completley forgot he had soccer practice this morning, sorry" I said ruffling his hair gently.  
"It's alright, you need your sleep" He said standing up and letting me get out of bed.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Eight o'clock" He replied, threading his fingers through my hair and leaning down to give me a kiss. I kissed him back and he took my hand and led me downstairs to an over excited Hana who was waiting at the dining table.  
"Mama! Mama! Please can I buy some high heels like yours, please Mama?" Hana asked eagerly. I laughed.  
"Hana, you can't walk in high heels darling, they'd hurt you're feet" I said patting her head softly.  
"Then why can you wear them mama?" Hana moaned.  
"Because mama's a grown up sweetie, that's why" I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.  
"Maybe next year, okay" I whispered in her ear. She nodded.  
"Okay"  
I went and sat at the breakfast bar on a purple swirly seat and smiled at Usui who was in the kitchen in front of me preparing breakfast.  
"What's for breakfast?" I asked. Usui walked over to the bar, leaned his head over, and whispered in my ear.  
"Moe moe omlet rice" His lips kissed my ear and he leaned back and began cooking.  
"Baka" I mumbled. Hana scrambled into the seat beside me and smiled widely.  
"I love papa's cooking" She said as Usui leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
"Thanks, Hana" He smiled. The memories of Daichi's 'girlfriend' came to my mind.  
"Say, Hana, do you know Nanami-chan?" I asked curiously. She nodded.  
"Midori Nanami, she's in my classs and she's my best friend" Hana muttered as Usui put the plate of food down in front of her. He put my plate in front of me and leaned foward, waiting for me to taste it.  
"Hmm, is she nice?" I asked, cutting my omlet. Hana nodded.  
"Extremley nice" She said as she shoved some omlet into her mouth. I began to eat my own omlet.  
"So?" Usui prompted. I kissed him softly.  
"Amazing, as usual" I smiled. He walked around the bar with his own plate and came and sat on the other side of me and started to play with my hair.  
"Eat your food, Usui" I moaned. He reluctantly let go and started to eat his food. There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. A girl around Hana's age stood there, her brown curls bouncing neatly on her shoulders.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Hello Mrs Daichi and Hana's mum, is Daichi home?" she smiled.  
"Oh, you must be Midori-chan, i'm afraid Daichi's not home right now but Hana is" I pointed down the hall. "Oh, no, that's alright. Umm, Mrs Daichi.."  
"Just call me Ayuzawa" I interupted.  
"Umm, Ayuzawa-san, can you give these to Daichi please?" I stared at her puzzledly and she thrust a small box into my hands.  
"If you don't mind can you give these to him tomorrow... For valentines?" Awwwww how cute.  
"Of course" I replied.  
"Thank you Ayuzawa-san, goodbye" She said, smiling as she skipped away. "What a cutie" Usui said from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I clasped one of my hands with his. "They're growing up" I whispered. "Mmm" Usui mumbled. We stood like this for a while, watching the cars pass by. He snapped me out of my peaceful state by kissing my head.  
"I love you" He said.  
"That's not a first" I laughed kissing him full on the lips.  
"You know, i've always wondered what would've happened if you hadn't had seen me outside Maid Latte. Would things have ended up so perfect?" He laughed softly.  
"Perfect, you say. I never thought i'd live to hear that" I blushed furiously.  
"Oh hush" I mock punched his arm.  
"I'm just greatful that you married me and not *Shintani*" He growled at Shintani's name. It escaped my mouth before I could stop it.  
"Of course i'd marry you over him, i'd always wanted to" I let go of his hands and clasped my hands over my mouth, dropping the chocolates. He looked shocked.  
"Is that true, Misa-chan?" My whole face was red compared to his which was slightly blushed. He never blushed for anyone else which was special to me in a way.  
I nodded slowly and he pulled my hands away from my mouth and kissed me, long and passionatley. When he let go, he smiled, picked up the chocolates and said.  
"Please stop making me fall in love with you over and over again" Before blowing me a kiss and walking inside, leaving me speechless and blushing on the door step. I covered my face with my hands and blushed harder.  
"Baka" I mumbled, closing the door behind me.

Daichi arrived home at *9:00AM*. It was now *10:00 AM* and he and Hana were having a staring contest. Usui was bringing up random memories from Highschool and playing with my hair as I sat on a bar stool. I was drifting off slowly and just before I fell off the edge of conciousness, Usui kissed me.  
"Don't fall asleep on me beautiful" He mumbled as I blushed. No one else besides him and the kids ever called me beautiful. No one. "Mama, isn't it Aunty Suzuna's birthday today?" Hana asked. Damn it. I face palmed.  
"I totally forgot, Usui can you get my phone please?" I asked.  
"Sure" He disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later, cellphone in hand.  
"Thanks" I replied, grabbbing the phone and dialing Suzuna's number. She answered on the third ring.  
"Onee-chan?" Suzuna said.  
"Suzuna, is your party still going?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I was just about to call you. Are you coming now?" She asked.  
"Yeah give us half an hour 'kay"  
"'Kay, bye" "Bye" I clicked the phone shut.  
"Everyone, party stuff on, now" I said. Hana ran eagerly to her room and Daichi walked slowly to his. "Help him?" I asked reaching up to kiss Usui. He kissed me back, not that that was a shock.  
"Course" He smiled. I walked down the hall to Hana's room and walked in, closing the door behind me.  
"Mama which one?" Hana asked holding up two dresses. One a light, sparkly turquoise the other a baby blue.  
"Baby blue" I said.  
"Okay, the turquoise one. Good choice" She said putting the baby blue dress back in the closet.  
"Why do you even?.. nevermind" Either way she'd look gorgeous so I wasn't complaining, not when it came to Hana and fashion. She slipped the sparkly cloth over her head and let her hair loose.  
"Mama, how do I look?" She asked, innocently twirling around in delicate little circles.  
"Gorgeous" I smiled.  
"I want some hair accecories mama, do you have any?" She twirled a peice of her hair around her finger.  
"Sure i'll have a look" I said, getting off her bed and heading for the door. I went upstairs and flung open my door. Usui was getting changed. His shirt was off and his hair was damp and beautiful. My heart thuded. Crap. I covered my eyes.  
"What?" He said. He was so smiling.  
"Put a shirt on" I spun around so my back was facing him. Silence. He slowly shuffled along the floor and I froze. He draped his arms around me and kissed my hair.  
"Let me go" I moaned.  
"Never" He smirked.  
"Ugh, come on, I have to find hair accecories for Hana and get dressed myself" I turned in his grasp.  
"I can help you with that" He said.  
"Which part" I asked cautiously.  
"The last part?" Somehow it was a question that I was certain I knew the answer too.  
"No, hentai" I poked his nose unintenionally and he smiled that gorgeous crooked smile.  
"Now let me go" His arms loosened a little around my waist and just as I was about to struggle out, he pulled me closer with a little to much force. He went staggering over as I fell foward onto him. He clutched me close as we fell to the ground. What an awkward position this was. I had landed between his legs and was practically pinning him to the ground. He took advantage of this and kissed me softly.  
"Mama, are you all right?" Hana yelled up the stairs.  
"I'm fine sweetie" I called back. He continued kiss me. As much as I was caught up in it I pulled away. He looked hurt so I gave him a very quick kiss before standing and helping him to his own feet.  
"Leave their minds innocent" I begged "Please" He laughed so hard that he actually started to cry a bit.  
"Oh shut up" I bounded foward and grabbed a pillow off our bed and threw it at his face. It hit him and I cheered in triumph.  
"That was sneaky" He muttered. I grinned and walked over to my duchess and grabbed my jewlery box. I pulled out a silver bow that I knew Hana would love. I started down the stairs and met Hana half way.  
"Oh mama, it's gorgeous!" She squealed. I handed it to her and she took it and ran to her mirror.  
"Who ever thought Misaki Ayuzawa would get married and have kids huh?" Usui said from behind me. Phew. He had a shirt on.  
"Says the man who married her" He chuckled softly and began to hug me.  
"Uh uh. I have to change"  
"Fine" He moaned. I hurried back up stairs and chucked on a silver dress. Just as I was fixing my hair into a loose bun that sat on my shoulder and spilled some strands of my hair over my shoulder, a knock sounded at the door.  
"Hmm" I mumbled "Come in" I said as I clipped my last silver chandelier looking earing into my right ear, just above my bun. Hana, Daichi and Usui slipped into the room "Woah, mama, you look gorgeous!" Hana marvled.  
"The child doesn't lie" Usui grinned smugly. "Ugh, don't mention it" I mumbled, blushing slightly.  
"Let's go" Daichi grabbed Hana's hand and they ran down the stairs. Usui slipped his hand around my waist and kissed my hair. He leaned towards my ear.  
"I really am a lucky man" He kissed my ear and I jumped. He laughed gently.  
"Cute" He mumbled as we walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Onee-sama!" Suzuna ran foward and hugged me.  
"Happy birthday Suzuna" I patted her hair.  
"How's your love life?" She whispered slyly into my ear.  
"Suzuna!" I cried.  
"Hmph, fine" She turned on her heels and strode off to where Hana and Daichi stood at the food table.  
"I just want to go home" I moaned against Usui's chest.  
"Aww, poor baby" Usui cooed. I scowled and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"I swear this is the worst party ever" I mumbled.  
"At least the kids seem to be enjoying it.. Sorta" He trailed off.  
"Hana! Daichi!, come here" I called, twisting myself in Usui's grasp so that he was hugging me from behind, his chin resting on my head.  
"Mama, can we go now?" Daichi moaned. I nodded.  
"Go tell aunty Suzuna thank you" They nodded and ran off.  
"Bye Suzuna" I yelled over the people.  
"Bye, Onee-sama!" Her voice floated over the heads.

So that was my Kaichou Wa Maid Sama fanfic. This is a one shot and I hope you liked the Misaki/Usui fluff :D :D Stay tuned for my OUAT Fanfics 


End file.
